Forever Goodbye
by linjia
Summary: A story that left Syaoran alone without Sakura...


**Disclaimer:** **The characters in Card Captor Sakura do not belongs to me but Clamp!**

**From Me**:

Hi! Please bear with me for my poor English! I hope you will like this story that I have written! Please read and review! THANK YOU!

**

* * *

  
FOREVER GOODBYE**

It has been a while since I ran out of his house, and now, it is raining heavily as if the sky is crying out loud for our sudden breakup. Where can I go? The road seems to be endless as I ran on and on, searching for a shelter to avoid the rain and to ease the pain of the sudden heart break. I could find no shelter and it is raining so heavily that I could no longer make out the droplets on my face are my own tears or the 'tears' of the sky feeling sad for me. The rain kept on pouring down and I suddenly feel as if even the sky and the gods are bullying me. I feel so heart break once again. With lightning striking and thunder roaring suddenly in the dark-clouded sky, I can as if hear it is yelling "Stop fighting, you two!"

Angrily and feeling so upset, I covered my ears while raindrops kept beating me as I ran. I began to recall. recalling everything happened at his house. The memories were so painful and bitter, I do not wish to remember it but I just did.

Recall - Back at Syaoran's house

"Good Afternoon, Syaoran!" I happily greeted the boy with auburn hair when he opened the door for me to enter.

"Oh good afternoon, Sakura. Come on in..." he said in a moody manner with an unusual sadness in his voice.

Looking deeply at his face, I could see no happiness or smile at all. It was then I began to sense something. something very wrong is happening to him. Without asking anything about his unusual sadness, I went into his house. "Have some tea and cake." he offered as he settled down on the sofa opposite me after pouring hot tea into my cup. I mouthed a gentle thanks and began to 'attack' the delicious-looking cake on my plate.

"How's the taste with the cake?" he asked a while later, looking passionately in my eyes with his ruby-red eyes.

"It's delicious! Aren't you going to eat some?" I replied with a grin as I popped the last of the cake in my mouth. "Nah, you can have the rest of it if you want." he said with forceful smile on his face.

"Some more?" he asked after I have finished the second helping of the cake.

"Thanks, but no thanks! I have had enough. Err. Syaoran, I wonder if I could bring some of this cake home for Kero?" I asked him with a hopefully look while he poured more tea into my cup.

"Well, Kero would love to try some of this delicious cake." I stopped at mid-sentence, half expecting he would jump up and said the usual stuffs, "For that stuff animal? No way! Why should care about him? He is just a greedy guardian beast anyway!"

Unexpectedly, he agreed without clenching his fists like he always does, "Yeah sure, why not? I'm sure he would like to try out the cake too."

"Wh. what. what did you say?" 'He actually agreed without jumping up?' I thought worriedly as a wave of worries swept by my heart, begging me to ask him what is wrong that made him changes like this.

"A penny for your thoughts, Sakura?" he asked me with a gentle smile.

"Oh. it's nothing! Em. Syaoran?" I paused.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well. Syaoran, are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself today. Are you feeling sick or something?" I said it quickly in one breath. I looked at him after I asked my doubts and realized that he was totally in shock. He was looking at me with his widely opened eyes.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? Syaoran.?" I shook him with my hands.

"Oh sorry. Sakura! I. err. I'm okay! Don't you worry, Sakura!" he exclaimed with a wide fake grin. Hearing him saying and acting like this, I could not let go the worries. I could see there was a guilty and sadly look covered by his wide fake grin.

"Don't - Lie - To - Me!" I said in a stern voice, word by word.

"Well. Sakura, err. I. I did. I have something. uh. something to tell you." he stammered slowly with his head lie low, feeling sort of guilty.

Just as I suspected, I thought with a triumph feeling in my heart. "So. what's up?" I asked him casually, lying back to the sofa to make myself comfortable.

"Sakura. I. uh. well, Mom. well. I have to go back to Hong Kong at the end of this week!" He said it quickly in a breath, so fast that I could not really understand what he was saying. Though I could not catch what he was saying clearing but I did heard the word 'Hong Kong', the word that I feared most ever since he came back from Hong Kong since a few years ago. I suddenly stood up from the soda and stared in the space, trying to make myself calm and clear enough to think and talk to him again. "Sakura. Sakura, are you all right?" he asked me when he saw me staring blankly into the space.

"Syaoran. Did, did you say. Hong Kong?" I asked him a while later as soon as I recovered. He nodded his head as I fell back down to the sofa with tears started to fill the corner from my eyes.

He quickly rushed to me and said, "Sakura. please, please don't cry. I. I." he paused as if searching for a right word, a word that can stop me from crying and stop me from being heartbreaking.

"I, I am very sorry." he said suddenly like he found the right word to fit in the sentence.

"What. what do you mean by you are sorry? Sorry for what? Sorry that you have to leave? Or sorry that you gave me that empty promise? You have.. you have promised me that you never.. never leave me again!" I yelled, feeling angry and sad about him saying nothing but sorry to me.

"Sakura.. please listen to me.. My mother.. she wants me to go back to Hong Kong.. to take care of the Li Clan.. I can't defy her.." He desperately explained on his sudden decision.

"Li Clan.. Li Clan.. All you care about is that stupid Li Clan in Hong Kong! What about me? Did you ever think about me? What will happen to me if you leave?" I continued yelling like a mad woman, hitting him as hard as I could. He said nothing, but standing in front of me without doing anything to stop me from 'killing' him. I could sense his pain, his sadness and even his anger towards this idea of returning to Hong Kong but fury and anger just made me wanting to tell and hit him. My face was already dampened by tears and my heart has already broken into millions of pieces.

After a while, I began to feel tired and have no more strength to hit him anymore. "Oh yes, Li. Go.. go back to your hometown, go back to Hong Kong and be leader, leader of 

that what so important Li Clan.. I.. never ever.. Wanted.. wanted to see you ever again! Go back to Hong Kong and.. and stay there.. Forever.." I told him slowly and harshly.

"No.. no, Sakura, no!" he said in a shock, could not believed that I.. I have actually said these words to him, could not believed in his ears that I will gave him up, could not believed that I could be so heartless, .. even to him.

I nodded my head and turned towards the door when he held my hand by my wrist and he too, began to yell, "How.. how could you say that! I.. have loved you so much .. with all my heart and you.. You actually said that to me! How could you.. how could you be so unreasonable and so.. so heartless?"

"Unreasonable? Heartless? Oh yes.. I am heartless.. I am unreasonable! I am so unreasonable that I let you leave me!" I said as I tugged my wrist away from him.

"Why.. why do you have to be so.. so unreasonable? Oh.. Sakura, why? I only said.. I am going back to Hong Kong for some time and you.. you want me to go away forever? Why? I really do not understand.." he yelled softly as he refused to release my wrist, instead, he was holding my wrist harder as if afraid I would be gone. forever.

"Good bye. Li Syaoran." I bidded him, tugging my wrist away from his grip once again. For a while, he held so tightly that I could feel the pressure on my wrist, but now, his grip began to loosen that I could just gently pulled my wrist away from him. He.. he has decided to.. let me go. I looked at him one last time before I ran out of his house; he did not run after me or begged me to stay. From that moment, it is really gone.. and my heart.. has really.. really broken..

End of Recall 

Honk Honk A loud noise jerked me out of my thoughts and I see people around seemed to be yelling and screaming at me, but I could not hear it. Honk Honk I turned to the front, to where the sound come from and I saw a truck coming to my way in a very speed fast! That is then I realized why everyone is yelling and screaming. I tried to run but my legs are not responding, I just freeze there, waiting for my death.

"NO!! SAKURA, RUN!!" Thumps That.. that was the last few words I heard. I fell down onto the extremely hard ground with blood starting to flow out of me, slowly forming a blood pool.

"Sakura.. No.. no! Please.. Sakura, answer me!" I heard a voice calling, I slowly opened my eyes and I saw him. once my love.. forever my love.

"No.. Sakura, you.. you can't die! I.. I'm not going.. I'm not going back to Hong Kong! Please.. please don't leave me! I can't live without you, Sakura!" He shouted as hard as he could as if trying to stop the angel of death from taking me away, holding me in his arms. Once again, I could feel his pain.. I wanted to stop his pain, wanted to tell him that I also do not wish to leave him, but.. my time is up.

"Syao.. Syaoran, Pro.. promise me.. you will.. find.. find a better girl.. than me!" I said while trying my best to catch my breath.

"No! Sakura.. I don't want other girl!" he protested with a face full of pain.

"You.. must promise.. promise me, Syaoran!" I shouted with all my might, which sounded like a whisper to others. Unable to reject me, he nodded and agreed reluctantly. "What's done is done, please.. please don't be sad. I will. be with my mother.. there! Please remember me.. no, forget ... about me, Syaoran! I.. will always love you and give me my blessing from where I will be.. Goodbye, my love." I said gently as I saw a ray of light in front of me. I could hear nothing but the last word from him, "NO!"

The End


End file.
